the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Road Safety Club
Harry Smith and the Road Safety Club is an episode of The Bully that was first aired in October 2015. Synopsis Harry Smith and David Marshall cause trouble at a road safety club, killing two people in the process... Plot On a Saturday morning, Harry Smith is in bed, texting David Marshall on his Eyephone. David tells him that he saw an ad for a road safety club run by 4M called 4M Streetdumb; he jokes that Harry should go. The two then come up with a plan - to join the club and behave badly at it! Harry then tells Grace Smith that he is getting a bus to Dundundun. The two meet up at the bus stop and high five each other. They catch the bus and sit at the back. After ten minutes, they finally reach Downtown Dundundun, where they find the area the club is being hosted. They snigger and walk towards it, signing up. They notice that most people attending are aged 5 to 7, but do not care about this for once. Dave Frye tells them that they will be watching a video about road safety first. Everyone finally sits down and watches the boring video. Halfway through the video, David lets off a massive fart - Dave sends him outside and he apologises whilst having an uncontrollable grin on his face. Afterwards, the club walk over to a busy main road with a zebra crossing. Dave asks people what to do; a young boy named Logan Logan answers "Stop, look and listen", so he gets to cross the road. Harry and David, meanwhile, are quietly giggling. Afterwards, Dave asks Zara Murphy what to do when a car comes while you are in the middle of the road; she says that you wait, so she gets to cross. Harry pushes her as she crosses, causing her to nearly get knocked down. Dave orders Harry to face the wall at the nearest building. The next person gets to cross, so Harry runs across the road when Dave isn't looking. He shouts at him and runs across the road to bring him back. David decides to attack Dave with a deadly fart, causing him to faint. A few seconds later, he gets run over by a huge lorry, killing him. Harry laughs and high-fives David. The former then grabs a few kids and throws them onto the road. Neil Ross and Tom MacDonald are rushed to Dundundun Western Infirmary; the former dies. Harry and David go home, oddly not getting arrested. Characters *Harry Smith *David Marshall *Grace Smith Road Safety Club *Dave Frye (killed by a fart that made him faint; he was then run over) *Logan Logan *Zara Murphy (nearly got knocked down) *Neil Ross (got knocked down; rushed to hospital and died) *Tom MacDonald (got knocked down; rushed to hospital) *Wallace Yuill *George O'Connor *Chloe Ashcroft Music *Cyber Police ESWAT - BGM 1 (plays when the road safety club go to the zebra crossing) *Power Drift - Diversity (plays as soon as Dave faints) Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes